1 . Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to articles of baby clothing and more specifically it relates to a disposable infant garment. The disposable infant garment is made out of a durable breathable paper material, to free a mother from worrying, by allowing the mother to wipe clean the infant with the garment before disposal of the garment.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
Numerous articles of baby clothing have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cover human baby bodies with various types of wearing apparel. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.